Consort
by Icy Flame
Summary: Jounouchi's been rasied to serve...but who? SJ Chapter THREE!
1. Prologueization

Consort

Author: Icy

Disclaimer: Never owned it, never will!

* * *

"Yeah that's what I'm waitin' for, and trust me pretty he won't be pleased if it's missin'."

Grumbling lowly the chef ordered for the delicacy to be added to the platters. The man before him smirked cheekily, smug in his victory. The balding man scowled, put off by the boy's cockiness. He smiled cruelly at the golden haired boy. "Is that all yer mast'r be wantin' _slave_?" The chef leered lustily.

His muscles visibly tensed at the mocking, not that it was anything new to him. For seven years it'd been the same story. Didn't matter where he went, everyone thought the same. Of course as the only slave of Lord Yami that hadn't been 'broken' he drew immediate attention. When three months had passed without him baring marks of beatings it was whispered that he was a _different_ type of slave. After the Lord had caught wind of the gossip he'd begun playing dress-up with his slave, encouraging them. Being washed and scrubbed down at first had been a pleasant and comforting experience, it was after he was forced to do it daily that the treat has lost its vanity. The boy had never held a fondness for the 'clothes' the master had ordered him to be dressed him, finding them either to tight or to skimpy and in some cases both. At the age of fifteen he was brought out to entertain the guests and accompany the master. That had been when the schooling had begun too. After all, a slave with a pretty face wasn't that unheard of, but cultivating a slave to having a quick mind sure was; thus Jounouchi became quite the bragging right for his master, both a pretty face and a quick mind. Master Yami's pretty little slave learned not only to read, write and do figures but also was found to have quite the aptness for languages. The master had set no limits on the subjects to be covered, scourging the countryside for tutors on all matters.

Jounouchi grabbed the tray from the counter, scowling as he marched up the stairs.

In his anger Jounouchi made three wrong turns before he backtracked and arrived at his current teacher's chambers. He lightly knocked on the door, trying to do it as politely as possible, out of the respect he held for him. The blonde was only forced to be polite around visiting dignities were afoot. The other slaves and servants all held positions below his own, not to mention the master found it most amusing to have him barge into his chambers. A small 'come in' derailed his train of thought and he turned the knob and pushed open the door.

His tutor was sitting on a couch, dictating a letter out to a scribe. Smiling he approached the couch and lay down the tray and stood by the couch.

"…and the next payment will be arriving with my last package. That will be all for now Marko. Thank you, you are dismissed."

"Of course sir." The man tossed sand over the ink and stood, bowing lowly to the man before leaving the room, snugly closing the door behind him. "Thank you, Jou for bringing this up for me. Join me won't you?"

Jou looked longingly at the food but forced himself to shake his head. Dropping down on the couch without invitation he slumped into a comfy position. Raising a brow at the action but not commenting, he began eating the food with relish. "Hey M-" "Yugi" "Yugi, do you think we could start the lessons in Dryden?"

Slowing down, a piece of cheese halfway to his mouth he cocked his head at the beautiful blonde before him. "I suppose that would be alright. Though I am curious," he allotted, bringing the cheese up to his mouth at last. "why the sudden interest in that particular language, it is most difficult to learn."

Jounouchi, buoyed by the approval of his idea, grinned widely at his tutor and the closest thing he had to a friend at the manor. "Those are always the best."

Yugi rolled his eyes at the earnest nature of his pupil. He had to admit that when he had first been petitioned by Lord Yami to teach the languages to his slave, Yugi hadn't been enthusiastic at the prospect. Of course the three bags of sickles that had been promised _ahead_ of any lessons had been enough to prompt him. It was often very difficult to find work in his field, the offer that Lord Yami had offered was ideal. When he arrived at the manor Lord Yami had assured him that his room and board would be provided for. Yugi's sense had been alerted at this, suspicious that his future pupil would be slow on the uptake. While Jounouchi, the slave to be taught, had been very difficult to teach it hadn't been his fault, but more of a problem of Yugi's own. When he had first met Jounouchi the master had already begun to dress him up, though in Yugi's opinion it had been dressing him down, as the boy had been clad in tight britches and loose shirt. Yugi developed a crush on the beautiful blonde, and often found a blush taking over his face when ever in the slave's presence. When Yugi wasn't embarrassing himself so, he was stuttering so horribly that any learning of tongues was impossible. Over time though, and through Jounouchi's friendly nature with the shorter man, he'd outgrown the puppy's love.

The thirst for knowledge that Jounouchi had amazed Yugi but more often than not, tired him out to the point where he would gain only a few hours of sleep. It wasn't until Lord Yami found his slave's tutor falling off his horse in sleep did he investigate what was making the smaller man so _sleepy_. After all he was spending hours at a time with his slave, his slave that had caught his attention because of his physical appearance, his slave that he dressed to entice others.

For the next month the Lord had joined them in their sessions of forced another servant to do so when he was found to busy to. Ryou, the servant who was most often forced to attend the lessons, ended up with some very interesting phrases in other languages but in the end was forced to report to the master that they really were _just_ learning. Or really, Jounouchi's energy would be so contagious that the other two found themselves staying up to quench his thirst for knowledge.

From then on Yugi and Jounouchi were often found in the company of one another. This of course had caused uproar in the manor, servants and slaves whispering to one another that the master had grown tired of his pretty slave or that he was losing his slave's attentions to his hired help. Even that the tutor Yugi was actually a wizard who had cast a spell over the slave to lure him into his bed. This time the master hadn't found the rumor amusing, in fact he seemed quite incensed about it, punishing any who were found to be passing it about.

* * *

"Voite diek enla niz b-bbpr…"

"Voite diek enla niz broeckszyul. You have to accent the vowels." Jou nodded, stretching and popping his joints. "Who cares if that 'my true love is an ass?' Yugi?"

Yugi just smiled. "That was one of the first sentences I learned in Dryden, what can I say? Besides, maybe your true love _will_ be an ass." Jounouchi scoffed at this but got up. "I should probably allow you to retire Yugi, the master's got some meetin' for everyone in the mornin' and I know how you don't like fallin' 'sleep durin' them." Nodding to show his gratitude, Yugi did go to sleep.

…on the cushion he'd been sitting on.

Shaking his head, blonde hair shimmering in the candlelight, Jounouchi lifted his light friend up and carried him into his sleeping chambers. They weren't elaborately decorated but the room had a certain homey nature about its four walls. Settling Yugi down on the bed, he tucked the cover loosely around him, the masters lands could get frightfully hot in the mornings. Though the nights were often chilly and during the later half of the year it was down right suicidal to cross into the lands at night without the right clothing. The blonde looked down at his friend, a soft smile crossing his features. "One day he'll tell you."

"Tell him what Jounouchi?" Jou whipped around, bowing automatically at the tone; before him stood his master, Lord Yami. The man looked over his slave, pleased to see he had developed perfectly. When the strange order had come from the Heir to collect the boy he had down so questioning the meaning of taking the rowdy boy. With many hours of patience and friendliness did Lord Yami gain the young boy's willingness to serve. It wasn't until years later that he had realized what the Heir had been cultivating.

Before him was a breath taking man, his skin had not been scathed with the training methods often employed by trainers. A lithe build had filled out with ropey muscles. The build wasn't lacking, or overbearing. Astonishing wide amber eyes were framed by a silky shag of exotic blonde hair. An unbroken nose, not too large or short perched on his face. His heart shaped face completed the perfection. Yami had even thought to educate the slave, wishing to give him any advantage he could provide the boy. Yami figured he owed him that much for the amusement he provided, not only for himself, but also for his household. It was such a pity the Heir would be collecting him under a moon's cycle. He would be missed at the manor. Not by all, he reminded himself to have the chef given twelve lashes in the morn. He wouldn't have dissention of rank under his rule and in his own manor.

Quickly Yami's eyes flew to the form on the bed; the tutor that had been chosen to teach the Heir's _slave_. True the slave had to the public's knowledge remained Yami's own, but he had the true papers of ownership in his desk that proclaimed the golden haired slave as the Heir's. The tutor, Yugi was a different matter all together. Yami was well aware of the deal he'd set up was by far more nicer than could be asked, but had been pleased by being able to bestow it on the smaller man. His welfare concerned the lord, though he was not sure as to why. The tutor was just another servant really, if he were to displease Yugi then the teacher would find himself out on the streets or killed. Though even as Yami thought this he knew it wasn't true, he couldn't lower himself to hurt the smaller man like that.

"Tell who what, Jounouchi?"

The blonde froze, unsure how to answer the question. "I was just muttering to myself, master, nothing to concern yourself with sir." Yami frowned at the answer, displeased with the skillful dodging. Perhaps he had taught the boy too well. Shaking his head, it was too late to change what was done, he let it go. "I had thought your lessons were cancelled for the day?"

Jounouchi squirmed, he had known he wasn't suppose to pester Yugi today. His master had given him the day to prepare for a visitor. He had been hoping he wouldn't be found out, thinking back on his actions, staying so late had not been the wisest moves. "Did you not receive the message I sent to your room?"

"I…yes master, I…I am truly sorry for going against your wishes." Yami's eyes narrowed, he had been hoping that his slave would not be pressing his tutor for more lessons.

"Do you think I give these orders to fill my day Jounouchi?" He didn't give the slave a chance to answer. "I give them because I _expect_ that they are to be **followed**." He bellowed. The boy would have to learn obedience if he was to be the Heir's. He wouldn't last other wise. Yami may find his actions amusing but the Heir would punish him, holding no mercy for a misbehaving slave.

"O-oh cou-urse mm-m-aster. " Jounouchi hunched down further, making himself the smallest target he possibly could. "You are dismissed Jounouchi, and do not let me _catch_ you not following my orders again."

Nodding dumbly he fled the chamber as quickly as he could, barely remembering to close the main door before he shot off to his own chambers. Jou had the distinct impression that the master had been hinting at him not _catching_ him disobeying, not him necessarily **not** disobeying. This was what kept his attention until he arrived at his own room.

Groaning he prepared for bed, the next would no doubt prove to be taxing. Muttering a chant to the moon goddess and the goddess of his personal element he laid down for the night. Missing the flicker of an emblem on his forehead. Though this wasn't for the first time he'd missed the flaring of his birthright.

* * *

Seto stared ruthlessly at the man before him, feeling raging to be rid of the idiot. Motioning to his guards the man fell to his knees, groveling before the ruler, and shouting out pleads to be freed. The guards yanked the man from the room, marching him down to the dungeons. Seto sighed, rubbing his temples in order to alleviate his oncoming headache. Some stupid villager had come to _demand_ Seto free his daughter from slavery. He hadn't taken kindly to the rulers mocking laugh and sending his ass to the dungeons.

"I shall take no more audiences today, Migizal. Good day."

With a sweep of his robe the ruler left, heading towards his quarters. The guard shook his head wearily and went out into the waiting chambers, unready to yet again rid the rooms of the patiently waiting commoners.

Yugi twisted in his bed, unwilling to awaken. It wasn't until a hand grabbed his shoulder and roughly shook the smaller man did he even consider joining those already awake. Letting out a small groan of protest he sleepily peeped at his most hated person, for the moment any how.

"Whaaaat?"

There was a pause. "I am most sorry sir, but you did ask for a wake-up call before today's meeting with the master, did you not?"

That was all Yugi needed. Like a cat whose tail was stepped on, he jolted out of bed and tore into his clothing, scanning for something—anything to put on. He was yanking off his top when he realized that the slave was still there. Clearing his throat loudly, not at all liking how the slave was eyeing him, he waited for him to raise his eyes.

"You are dismissed." He scrambled from the rooms.

At the bottom of the stairs Yugi found Jounouchi, sitting and watching the proceedings. For some reason the master never made Jou join in on the inspections. It was rather peculiar, but then so was the master.

Yami's eyes roamed over the forms before him, firing off questions and inspecting the servants as if he expected a traitor among them. He paused when he reached the tutor, eyes dragging on the lithe form. When he reached Yugi's face he slowly nodded, stopping before skipping onto the next in line.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

Review: tell me if I should consider continuing/end it here


	2. Meeting of Minds

**Consort**

And it was decided by the very helpful and supportive reviewers that the story shall go on!

Reviewers: Thanks so much, sorry it took so long, I've already got most of chapter three done so I'll have it up by next week, promise!

_Special thanks to_ Misura (One of my most favorite and esteemed writers, seriously go read her stuff, you won't be sorry!) and Mandapandabug (glomps)!

0000

0000

Jounouchi looked longingly at the line of servants, hands tensing on the poles of the banister. He tore his eyes from the gathering as he felt them watering. _Why am I such a freak? How come Master never includes me? What's wrong with me? Must I stand out even more to them as a target for their loathing?_ A deep feeling of segregation and humiliation pierce him. Curling his knees up to his chest he set his head upon them.

Lord Yami constantly did this, forcing all those under his control to be interviewed and inspected whenever a bout of paranoia struck him. Every slave, servant and solider was subjected to his line of questioning. All except Jounouchi. And this seclusion forced him to ponder over his position in the household.

The blonde didn't spend long in his haze of self-pity, as the Mater's voice snapped at one of the servants. Being naturally nosey, especially when it came to the business of others, Jounouchi stuck his head over the banister to watch.

0000

Yami scowled at the servant before him, it would seem all was not well in his manor. This would not do. If he were to let one servant to get the one up one up on him, all of them would be rioting. It was not a situation he would allow; and as a responsible master, it was his duty to punish those unruly and disruptive. The stability of his life depended on it. Of all their lives.

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing!" thundered Yami, closing in one the black haired man.

He seemed to shrink back from the anger in his master's voice but still did not flee from him. Not his wisest move.

"N-nothing my l-lord."

The lord inched even closer. "Are you saying I'm seeing things?"

The servant saw the threat for what it was and meekly shook his head. "N-n-no my lord, never."

Yami gave him a condescending look, telling him just what he thought about _that_ statement. Snorting he turned on his heal, moving towards the staircase.

"There will be a restriction on all servants, no evening meals nor visits to the town for three weeks."

Gasps went out down the line, shocked at the severity, before they could target Lord Yami, he redirected his gaze toward the unruly servant. "You can thank your new friend for this . . . sentence."

Yami, in a swirl of cloaks, turned to his office, slamming the door behind him.

0000

Mokuba pranced about in place, though how he was capable of doing such a thing was quite mind boggling, but the young teen was unable to sit still and unwilling to disobey a direct order not to move. As The Heir entered the room all conversations ceased, all bowed reverently and kept their eyes downcast. Mokuba couldn't help but feel a rush of pride. After all, Seto _was_ his brother; he felt a grin twitching at the corners of his lips and hurried to stop it. Seto may be his brother, but as The Heir he wouldn't tolerate such displays in public.

As Seto called the meeting to attention, he mentally ran off a checklist of who had arrived as his eyes scanned the room. It seemed that Lord Marik from the Darskt Kingdom had arrived, his bondmate sitting at his side. Also Lady Mai was in attendance, truthfully Seto had had his doubts about the Crialoldyn Kingdom. Lately their cities had become overcome with bandits, he did not think the lands would spare their leader at such a time. But he noted that her chosen wasn't with her, Rey-iak Anuz must have remained behind to run Crialoldyn. He pondered over whether that was such a wise move. Seto knew that he would never leave the Kingdoms in the hands of any, save perhaps Mokuba. Though as The Heir he had no Rey-iak. King Yukio was looking into locating Seto's chosen but because of his sudden illness had not completed this mission.

Seto's eyes sought out Lord Yami, ruler of the Purpen Kingdom. Oddly General Keith filled his space, this caused Seto to frown. He didn't respect nor enjoy the General's company, he often spoke out of turn and always much too loudly. He wondered why the Lord would send Keith in his stead, for it was no secret of Seto's contempt for the General.

0000

Lord Marik dared a sweeping glance of the room. Before the Heir had entered he had been discussing a merger with Lady Mai, of late her crops had been failing, mainly due with her lack of military. The forces in the Crialoldyn Kingdom had been fading; the peaceful nature of the neighboring kingdom had no doubt lead them into a false sense of security. A grin stretched over his features, it would mean profit for Darskt though and that was all that mattered.

His gaze flickered to his bondmate; a proud twist of his lips was the only satisfaction he showed. The diminutive blonde's head was bent respectively as the Heir entered. As the Heir's stare passed over his Rey-iak Marik felt himself tense. While he assuredly knew that the leader would never revoke the rites between him and his bondmate, the knowledge that the Heir had a voracious appetite for blondes always made him reluctant to bring his bondmate along.

The ruler of Darskt didn't allow for his anxiety to last long, as he noted the tension that filled the room as the Heir's glare landed on General Keith from the Purpen Kingdom.

0000

General Keith smirked as the Heir's heated stare landed on him. He'd been more than thrilled for the opportunity to stir up some trouble. The troops had been restless of late, and Lord Yami had no patience for their antics. In sending his General to the Capital he'd been able to alleviate most of the trouble that had been stirring up of late.

He barely restrained a snort, recalling his first reaction to being shipped away from the kingdom. Amused he was not. After hearing that the Lord planned on running a thorough inspection all those under his control, Keith had been a bit more enthusiastic for the escape. Lord Yami was renown for his ruthless nature, often unexpected as his victims were caught in a false sense of security around him. The general had to respect this, but that did not mean that he wished to be subject to the same, not to mention the rare chance to irritate the Heir.

The Heir was motioning for the meeting to commence; hastily those in the room took their seats. Deliberately taking his time, the general made a show of selecting his chair before seating him self as well. By the time he was ready the Heir was seething, ready to rail the man for his galling behavior. Keith allowed a slow smirk to distort his features.

0000

Jounouchi glance up from the book he'd been flipping through for the majority of the day. When the servants had been dismissed and Lord Yami had begun to scrutinize the troops, Jou had swiftly lost interest. Normally the blonde's curiosity would get the best of him and he'd tag after the Lord but those in the military were hardly pedantic. In the past, any time Jou had been in the barracks the soldiers took it upon them selves to make it highly uncomfortable for him. Catcalls echoed the halls and he found unknown hands ghosting over his body, too quickly to locate those who dared touch the Master's slave but the memories lingered in his mind. The slave made sure that his trips were only as long as was needed.

As soon as the Lord had announced that he would need a horse tacked because he would be interviewing the troops, Jounouchi had retreated to the library, selecting a book and heading out to the fields. Of the kingdoms, Purpen Kingdom was praised often on the lush wildlife. Merchants and healers traveled far distances and went to great lengths to gather herbs.

Of course, the only reason that Jounouchi knew this was due to Lord Yami demanding that his tutors teach him in studies of a vast variety. The blonde slave couldn't see the sense in it; he was only a pallor toy for the master. Despite the fact that his learning of languages really wasn't considered necessary either, it never occurred to Jou that his lessons were so wide for another purpose. Though Jounouchi did enjoy when his tutors read to him. It was a strange. He would often find himself drifting as they spoke, absorbing all that was spoken. For some odd reason he seemed to learn better when lessons were spoken, rather than reading or writing. Not that the slave lacked the ability, Lord Yami expressed a desire that Jounouchi be well versed in the world of scholars, but he found more pleasure in his physical trainings than mental. The feel of a sword in his hand, something slaves were forbidden to know, it made him thrive in ways that intellectual stimulation never could.

Which brought Jou's mind back from his cloud gazing, closing his book with a snap. Why would Lord Yami allow him to learn the sword? Let alone the many other defense lessons he had, in fact on the next morn he'd meet with his tutor in archery.

"I do so hate archery." He muttered darkly. It was by far his worse battle skill. He found the bow cumbersome and his aim was always off. He'd be aiming at his target and get distracted, by a butterfly fluttering by or a prancing Unicorn; which oddly enough happened quite frequently. These occurrences were odd because typically unicorns held a great distrust for males. Jou always had such a strong animal magnetism, especially since the last moon cycle.

"Jou! Thank the goddess I found you!" A figure burst out of the trees, grasping his arm painfully, yanking the slave to his feet. "You must come quickly, there's no time to waste!"

0000

0000

Wow lots of more cast in this round! We meet some more in the next, along with another reunion with broody!Seto, plus what's wrong with Jounouchi?


	3. Sadist Brunets

Ch.3

Thanks for the feedback! What can I say I'm a total review whore? I write when people tell me they like my work!

* * *

Seto reigned in his annoyance, irate that the arrogant pride of the Kingdom's rulers would doom their lands. The very lands that they were sworn and selected to protect; any ruler had to pass certain _tests_ in order for them to gain the thrown, typically this was through a land bond. The entire process was deeply harrowing and painful. He scowled as he felt a tinge of disappointment. At himself or the other rulers he couldn't tell and it did nothing to help his mood.

As leaders of a vast number of people it would not do for them to make their weaknesses so vulnerable, and yet they had. This was the first sign that they were not fit to rule.

"Those who can not rule shall not."

0000

A tall brunette stood before a large audience, shaking in her anger. With a fist clutched tightly she glared at the person kneeling before her. Long deep green robes covered her full figure, as she leaned back. Tossing her head to the side she calmed her anger. She was suppose to be ruling in her Lady's position during her absence, her Lady wouldn't be pleased if she behaved irresponsible during her leave. And that would mean a cool bed for many nights.

"And yet you persist in your plea for more land?" she growled, as she stood her long robe flew out behind her. Without waiting for an answer her rant continued. "As ruler in Lady Mai's absence I condemn you to a life of working in the fields you are so keen on burning for your gain."

A weak sentence would lead others to assume she was soft. She couldn't take that chance, not when she was responsible for the land in Lady Mai's dearth.

A man gasped, crying out. "But Rey-iak Anuz! What do you mean by the sentence, I don't approve of it **at all**."

She sneered. "When I need your opinion of my actions, Sir Pegasus I shall give it to you."

As Anuz sat in the seat to the right of the empty leafy throne, even as she stared coldly down at the whimpering mass before her. "Guards!" She snapped her fingers as she demanded his removal. Two large women came forward, heavy chains dragging in their arms as they approached the man. Before they could lay a hand on him though he threw himself flat on the ground and began rolling like a madman.

The brunette felt her ire rise. "Get him OUT!" She would not sit for this type of disrespect in her Lady's court. "Put him to death in the morn." Anuz glared at the whispering Court. "Let this _fool_ be an example, I will **not** stand for _any_ disrespect in Lady Mai's court! Hear me, for future punishments shall not be so lenient." The whispers ceased for a moment as eyes were downcast, annoyed by their mere being Anuz called an end for court for the day. Drawing to a close a few hours early, but her nerves wouldn't take five more minutes of this insolence.

000

Jounouchi stared in amazement at the scene before him. After his mope fest earlier he'd figured the day would simply wind down from them on. How wrong he'd been! The blonde stared in amazement as people were swarming all about. It was odd to say the least, the very least. Whenever the Master decided to hold an inspection soldiers would lay low, and try to not attract a lot of undue attention. After all, if the Master was displeased with someone he didn't last very long in the kingdom. All of the soldiers and citizens knew it, Lord Yami wasn't a man to piss around with, and you dealt with him when you had to but only if there was no other way around. He wasn't some puppy dog, push over; his laws were obeyed, and where they weren't—well pain was sure to follow.

Now however, soldiers scrambled about the fields as if their very lives depended on it and they probably did. Jounouchi tipped his head, still able to see his 'rescuer' in the corner of one honey eye, as he asked.

"Wouldn't it be unwise to gather the troops up for an attack," Jou paused, scratching the back of his neck. "Considering that General Keith isn't here to lead?"

The white haired man scoffed. "From what I've heard he's attending some meeting in Lord Yami's place, something with the high uppers to."

The slave snorted. "Ryou boy, you've got some funny ideas swimming around in that accursed head of yer's. Shouldn't be talkin' bout the mas'ta like'en that."

Ryou rolled his eyes heaven ward, asking the Goddess to send him patience to deal with his charge. "Jounouchi, you silly mutt, you _must_ realize that the "mas'ta" sent the general out to the meeting so that he wouldn't have any interference."

"Interference?" Jou blinked, feeling rather slow-witted.

"Yes interference." Ryou snarked. "I do wonder where all that knowledge that Lord Yami's so determined to get pounded into your thick skull goes! Never seems to stick around during normal hours."

Jou stiffened at the insult but let it slide. He did have a higher that typical intellect, though you'd never know by just looking at him. "I ain't just some pretty face Ryou, y'know that already. I'd be more than pleased to _show_ you."

The white haired man just rolled his eyes again, annoyed by the blonde's lack of focus.

"Lord Yami's going to start a war and all you can think about is the upkeep of your bedroom skills!"

"Pft!" Jou scoffed. "You didn't seem that displeased last week if my bedroom skills are anything to go by!"

"WHAT!" a small voice shrieked, both men turned in the direction of the sound. A startled figure stood there, gaping at the two with mouth open and eyes goggling.

A hand at his chest, Jounouchi frowned at his tutor. "Yugi what are you doing out here?"

"Apparently not as much as you two are!"

Ryou flushed. "Yugi, it's not . . . what I mean to say is, we haven't been—"

"What whitey over here is saying is that we haven't fucked."

Yugi was taken aback from his pupil's crass language, frowning his disapproval. He crossed his arms over his chest; taking a step or two back from them. "I really don't think that you two should be discussing such matters where they could so easily be over heard and misinterpreted."

"Perhaps if certain tutors weren't sticking their noses where they don't belong there wouldn't be any issues." A soldier said pointedly, staring right at Yugi as he said so, the younger man shriveled back as if burnt. Jounouchi felt bad for his teacher and friend, but it was true. Yugi was always sticking his nose in issues that didn't concern him, if the Master weren't doting on the pipsqueak he'd have been squashed a long time ago. Not that Jou approved of such actions, but there were others out there that didn't want some scholar beaking in on their business.

Moving so that Yugi was no longer in the line of vision of the soldier, Jou glared. "Why don't you just move along Lieutenant Bakura? I'm sure they're some small critter somewhere you can terrorize."

The lieutenant barked harshly. "Don't like sharing yours?" Without a backwards glance he headed off to the barracks, from the looks of his pack he'd just returned from some mission or other. Though with Lieutenant Bakura it was always difficult to tell, he was unpredictable and volatile.

Yugi shook himself, looking at Ryou and Jou with big wet eyes, close to tears. "I'm really sorry you guys, I didn't mean to b-butt in on y-y-our conversation, 'cept Master Yami sent me to explicitly."

Ryou exchanged a look with the blonde. "Why didn't he want Jounouchi speaking with me?"

"Quite the opposite, he wishes for your presence before he continues his inspections with the soldiers. At once."

Ryou and Yugi both nodded in way of goodbye, before departing. Jounouchi just watched as they jogged off, gaze not leaving the scrambling soldiers before him.

"So Master Yami wishes a war upon his people? Hmmm" The blonde educated slave stared off into the distance, as if he could see visions of the battles to come. It seemed things were about to get a bit more interesting around here.

* * *

Ooooh, what'll happen next? Review and tell me what you think should! glomps readers


End file.
